


mala santa

by awildcur



Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Summary: Cocohatesbeing teased. But he loves making you pay for it.(from a request on tumblr)
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s), Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185551
Kudos: 6





	mala santa

Coco has his arm around you, keeping you to his side as he shouts at the Mayans fighting in the cage. You don’t know them, as they rode in from another charter, but you get caught up in the excitement and start to yell along with him and everyone else.

“Fuck, man, c’mon!” he yells as the one he was rooting for loses. The brothers hug it out, and you can’t help but laugh at Coco’s disappointment. He cuts a glare over at you but you just smirk and pull him by the hand.

“So serious,” you tease him, playfully mocking his face. He tugs his hand back, making you laugh in delight as he pulls you flush against him.

“You makin’ fun of me?” he asks, his voice low in your ear as he places his hands on your waist.

Still smirking, you shake your head and place your arms around his neck. His face is inclined towards yours and you brush your lips against his. You playfully bite at his bottom lip before replying, “I would never.”

Coco claims your lips, and you smile into the kiss as he slides his tongue into your mouth. Slowly and clumsily, he leads you backwards, his lips never leaving yours until you suddenly stop, feeling something bump into your back.

“Really, bro?” you hear Angel scoff behind you.

Coco breaks the kiss to mumble out, “My bad,” and captures your lips again. You laugh, loving the affection, but pull away.

“How ‘bout we sit down so we don’t bump into anyone else, huh?” you suggest – and with the amount of people surrounding you, it’s a high possibility.

“Fine,” he agrees, but leaves a hard slap on your ass when you begin to turn around.

As the night goes on, you sit pretty on Coco’s lap. You lean against him as you both drink and chat with his brothers. Your back is to his chest, and whatever one of his hands isn’t holding a beer is rubbing up and down your thigh – giving a squeeze every once in a while.

You feel really good, loose from the beers and overall atmosphere around you. When a song you love starts to play, you can’t stop yourself from singing along – or your body from dancing as you sit atop your man’s lap. You’re caught up in the song as your body continues to move, unaware of the effect you have on him.

Coco roughly grips your thigh, momentarily stopping your movements. You lean back, closer to him so his face is next to yours. You tilt your chin up at him, wordlessly asking what’s wrong.

His lips to your ear, he lowly growls, “You better stop movin’ so goddamn much before you get yourself in trouble.”

With a wicked smile, you place a hand on top of the one he has on your thigh, loosening his grip and interlacing your fingers with his. Now deliberate, your hips start to move as you grind on Coco.

You lean in close, one hand reaching behind you to thread into his long hair and give it a tug. You whisper back, “What if I like trouble?”

His eyes flutter closed as you speed up your movement, not caring who sees. His jaw clenches tightly and you smirk, pleased with yourself.

“Feels like you like trouble, too,” you breathe out to him.

Coco’s eyes snap open, looking deep into yours. “You better get your pretty ass up and into that clubhouse, mamita. I dunno what I’ll do if you keep doing this out here.”

His voice was low and threatening in your ear, and it made you feel so fucking exhilarated. His hand lands a sharp slap to your thigh, jolting you when you don’t immediately make a move at his demand.

“Go inside and wait for me,” he orders and you hop to your feet.

You smile to yourself as he adjusts his bulge. Leaning down to his ear, you whisper, “Don’t take too long for me, daddy. Or I might have to finish without you,” and leave him with a kiss on his cheek.

The clubhouse is empty – all patches y las sucias gathered together outside. Waiting, you lean against the wall. Your body feels so nice and warm, and you find yourself with your hands underneath your shirt, pinching your nipples and rolling them between your fingers. Caught up, your hands slide down to the button of your shorts, and you pop them open. The pads of your fingertips barely slide beneath the lace under your shorts when a hand covers your wrist, startling you and ceasing your movements.

Coco kisses his teeth, looking you up and down with a shake of his head. “Can’t even fuckin’ wait for me, huh?”

One hand braced on the wall next to your head, he leans in. His other hand releases your wrist, and he reaches up to grab your jaw, tilting your head so he can look you in the eyes. “You really do like trouble, don’t you?”

You nod your head, arching against the wall to push against him. Coco loosens his grip on your jaw and rubs his thumb across your bottom lip.

“Open that pretty mouth for me,” he commands.

You obey, parting your lips and letting Coco slide his thumb into your mouth. You moan as you suck around the digit, just the act itself making you wetter than you already were.

“Tongue out,” he says.

You open your mouth for him, tongue sticking out, and he switches to rub two fingers up and down your tongue before letting you wrap your lips around them. He watches as you suck his fingers, eyes dark.

“Eres traviesa,” he growls low.

“Just for you,” you answer as he pulls his fingers away.

He smirks. “That’s right. Now get down on your knees and show me what else you do just for me.”

You slide down his body, your hands reaching for his belt as soon as your knees hit the floor. You’re buzzing with the anticipation of feeling him, touching him, having his thick length in your mouth.

Above, you hear a laugh. “You excited for my dick, chula?”

You nod up at him, not an ounce of shame in you, and push his jeans and boxers down his legs. Coco’s dick bounces in front of you and you sit up, gingerly taking it in your hand. Looking up at him, you slowly lick the tip before spitting down his length, stroking up and down to fully cover him. He groans at your movements and grabs the back of your head when you bounce his dick on your tongue.

“I’ll choke the shit outta you if I have to,” he warns.

“I hope you do,” you say, and finally take him into your mouth.

You bob your head up and down his length, slowly getting closer to taking all of him. The strained hisses and curses spilling from Coco’s mouth is all you need to motivate you. With his hand behind your head, he thrusts himself into your mouth, forcing more of him down your throat and holds you still.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans. “That mouth is gonna be the fuckin’ death of me.”

You let him hold you for another moment before slapping your palms on his thighs. He loosens his grip and you pull back with a gasp, a string of spit dangling between your mouth and his hard length. Your hand replaces your mouth as you pull air back into your lungs.

Coco lets you catch a breath, his hand moving from the back of your head to cradle your face. “You good, mama?” he rubs a thumb across your cheek when you nod. “That’s my girl. You gonna lemme fuck that beautiful mouth of yours?”

Again, you nod. Coco takes holds of his dick – _“No more hands.”_ – and slides it between your waiting lips. His thrusts start slow, his hand back to holding you still as he fucks your mouth. When his speed picks up, he begins pushing your head further to meet each of his thrusts. You moan around him, panties soaked and your hand reaches down to your shorts again, and slip beneath the lace until your fingers find your clit. You rub hard, the circles on your clit matching the rhythm of Coco’s thrusts.

“Fuck, look at you,” he groans. You look up at him, your eyes staring into his as you take him in your mouth. You hum in response and he hisses out a curse. “Are you a little slut for me? For this dick?”

You hum again in affirmation. Coco throws his head back and harshly thrusts farther into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. He’s getting close and so are you, tears stinging your eyes. You whimper around him and he curses low, his hips stuttering. With a loud groan, he pulls out of you and starts to pump himself with his hand.

“Open your mouth and take this.”

You sit up and stick your tongue out for him, eager. “Cum for me, Johnny,” you coax him, hands rubbing his thighs.

Ropes of cum hit your tongue as Coco throws his head back in pleasure, and you make sure to take every bit of it. Coco’s hand braces against the wall to hold him steady as he catches his breath. You smile up at him, playfully making his cum bubble between your lips before swallowing it. Above you, Coco gives a breathless laugh.

“You’re somethin’ else, mama, y’know that?”

You stick your tongue out to lick his tip once more before standing. “I know,” you answer.

Coco pushes against you, your back hitting the wall and roughly kisses you, loving the way your lips taste of him. You make out heavily before he pulls back and presses his forehead against yours.

“We gotta go,” he rasps out.

“Why?”

“’Cause,” he slowly starts to smile. “Now you gotta get yours, and if Bish walks in on what I wanna do to you in here, he might take my fuckin’ patch.”


End file.
